1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antimicrobial agent composition. More particularly, it relates to an antimicrobial agent composition comprising a saturated monoterpene hydroperoxide as an active ingredient.
The above-mentioned substance of the present invention has mild and yet sufficient antimicrobial properties in the living sphere of human being including space. Thus, the composition of the present invention is particularly preferred to be used as a multipurpose antimicrobial agent composition in hospitals, various shops, domestic rooms, cars, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, physical-chemical processes for sterilizing the living area of human being under constantly mild conditions, have been employed. The physical process includes a process using an ultraviolet lamp, but it has been inconvenient in that it does not pervade the whole area and can damage the eyes. As a chemical process, the scattering of dialdehydes such as glutaraldehyde and the like, have been known, but since such compounds are hydrated, the vapor pressure of the resulting substances is so low that their effect may not reach the whole space to be treated. With recent improvements in hygiene, a multifunctional antimicrobial, aromatic and deodorizing agent having aromatic and deodorizing properties, in addition to an antimicrobial function has been in demand.
The present inventor has made extensive research into the development of an antimicrobial agent having none of the drawbacks described above and providing also aromatic and deodorizing effects. As a result it has been found that the monoterpene hydroperoxide derivatives previously discovered by the present inventors to exhibit aromatic and deodorizing effects (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 61-196,961/1986) surprisingly also function as basically superior and mild antimicrobial agents.